Code Lyoko: The University
by edog123
Summary: This is my first story. This is what happens when a mistake by Jeremy causes Xana to return and the program to delete Xana again has been destroyed. Critique it I do not care and there will be some of my OC's as well
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so critique it all you want.

You must know certain aspects of the show to understand what is going on.

I do not own the code lyoko characters.

"Jeremy, it is not right, we shouldn't be doing this…" said Aelita.

"Aelita… we are no longer at Kadic, and you were not able to receive any scholarships. How are you supposed to move on to the university level if you cannot afford it?" replied Jeremy.

"I will get a loan from the bank"

"You will ask your parent's for their signature?"

"I will claim myself as independent."

"But what do you have that be of worth to them if you do not pay them back?"

"I will get a job; I will do anything except for using the Super Computer. It isn't right. This is stealing."

"Aelita, Listen to me! You have to understand, if you put it off, you may never get to go to the university level. It is just too difficult to get in if you wait."

"Well, Jeremy, you do not seem to understand, accessing the super computer to return to the past just so I can win the lottery isn't ethically correct! My father would never approve of this!"

"Your father gave his life for us, and you were never able to actually see his true form after being separated for the first time. You were in lyoko for nine years; your life has been wasted away. You gave so much to defeating Xana… He would agree with me, you deserve this."

"How do you know that? You do not know him!"

"He always wanted a better life for you but you do not seem to know that this is not a better life. Living in the Hermitage and hoping that the police do not come and arrest you for trespassing is not a better life."

"Well… I do not know if he would agree but... I guess you are right. This is not a way to live. But what does everyone else think? What do they say in these matters?"

"They agree with me, in fact Yumi should be here any minute now."

At this point Aelita and Jeremy finish discussing this matter. Jeremy enters the coordinates in the Super Computer in order to go back just in time to get a lottery ticket and give them the winning numbers. After about five minutes of awkward silence the two friends hear the elevator start up.

"That must be Yumi," said Jeremy.

Aelita and Jeremy look at the elevator door and are excited to see their good friend once again. They have not seen Yumi for an entire year due to the fact that since she is a year older she was at the University of Paris. As the door opens they are finally reunited and Yumi looks like she is really excited.

"Well hello Jeremy and Aelita, how are you two? I have not seen you two in a long time!" said Yumi.

"Oh I missed you to Yumi! Hanging out with three boys all the time can get a little annoying," said Aelita.

"Um, no, Aelita, hanging out with Odd all the time can get a little annoying," replied Jeremy.

"So Odd is still the same huh?" asked Yumi.

"Yep, pulling pranks, loud, obnoxious, and a lady's man,"

"What about Ulrich?" Yumi asked with slightly pink cheeks.

"He is great. He got a full ride to the University of Paris for soccer and he is already s starting forward, and because he actually raised his grades, he can actually be academically qualified to play," answered Jeremy.

"I heard Odd was not as lucky, he is going to the art school right?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah but he said he was going to try out for the football team at the university to see if he can get in." answered Aelita.

"Yeah and the team is so bad that maybe Odd can get a full ride scholarship to the school," chuckled Jeremy.

"Well, not to rush us or anything but because I just got home from the university my parents want me to spend time with them so let's get this over with," said Yumi.

"Alright, I already entered the coordinates. Ready, Aelita?" asked Jeremy. Aelita can only nod her head.

"Alright then, Return to the Past now!" yelled Jeremy.

As Jeremy finishes that sentence and presses the button on the keyboard the normal light emerges from the Super Computer and as they return to the past to make Aelita win the lottery, but they did not know that inside Sector five, there was a tiny file that was not destroyed with the Anti-Xana program and because the little piece of Xana was still in the computer, the last two returns to the past made it stronger and it was now strong enough to grow.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Ok, an extra update! There should be one more this week because chapter one is going to be really long and I have to do other things. Normally I will not be breaking the chapters up into different parts unless I am really busy. This is Chapter 1 part 2. I meant to have chapter 1 part 1 longer but I guess I was not thinking. Also, there will be part 3 coming up later this week and chapter 2 should be up Friday or Saturday. Normally all of my chapters will end up ending the same way almost all the episodes did. A return to the past and some scene from the beginning of the chapter with different circumstances and then that will be the end. Also I will have key notes about updates and in depth descriptions of all the characters on my blog which you can see the URL at my profile. Anyways here it is!

Chapter 1 part 2: New World Order

It has been three months since the return to the past and Aelita was able to receive her money. While she still feels dirty about it she now knows how important it is to stay with Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. These were the only people that knew her personally. Yes, she now had the skills to make new friends by herself, but without her group of friends, who can she talk to about her father and her previous life? She thinks it would be strange to tell everyone that she is actually 26 years old and that her father was a giant bubble who was destroyed by manta ray.

10:00 a.m. and Aelita's alarm goes off. She normally never gets up 2 hours before a train ride into Paris but she has to get ready. They are leaving for school around noon and she is still not ready to go. She has to say goodbye to The Hermitage. This has been her home for a long time. Of course, so has been Lyoko but there is more to it here. She got reunited with Mr. Puck; she was able to remember a lot about her father/past life here. Most importantly, she got comfortable living here. Every summer she would spend some time with Yumi. Usually she would just be around for meals but they knew they had to do something about it. Neither Yumi nor Jeremie liked her sleeping in The Hermitage but they knew that the "transfer student" from Canada would not work all the time. If the parents asked Kadic why this girl from Canada comes every summer here then all five of them will be busted. She sometimes spent it with Odd, mainly because his parents do not give a damn, and she even spent some time with Ulrich once. She vowed never to do that again. She officially feels sorry for Ulrich and what he puts up with all the time with his father. As she wandered through the house, grabbing some last minute photos or books that reminded her of her father and quickly packed them into her suitcase. Luckily they were going by train and it was just in the downtown area. She felt sorry for Odd who had to fly here from his home but she felt even worse for Ulrich. They had a "family vacation" on their way here. He said they left two weeks ago. Still, she had a little bit of envy. She did not have much time with her father and she cannot really remember her mother except that some men in black suits took her. She thinks that Ulrich is lucky to at least have parents while she doesn't.

*Knock Knock*

Aelita tiptoed to the door not knowing whether it was friend or foe, she always had an escape route just in case someone came here but she did not think anyone would come here unless they saw her enter or they were extremely bored and everyone knows that this place is boring. As she looked through the peephole that she actually installed by herself (she was extremely proud of it too) she saw that it was none other than Jeremie and she opened the door. "Jeremie, hello, it has been too long."

"Aelita it has been like two weeks since I last came down here, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that I have been alone for so long…"

"Yumi told me you have not even went by to see her or even call her for the past two weeks, why is that?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye and spend the last two weeks here with my past life…"

"What, to the life you cannot remember? How is that important? Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I are your family now. I thought we were passed this"

"Jeremie, you might be four years older but you can still be an insensitive bitch"

"Aelita…"

"No Jeremy, I am done talking about this. Let me grab my things and let's go to the train station"

"Hmm… ok"

As Aelita and Jeremy walked into the train station it seemed that Aelita's temper has gone down. It seems that she forgot about being mad because she was too nervous to actually remember what happened. Jeremy was planning on apologizing but the nervousness of going to a new school was too much for him also.

"Man, you two seem like you are really freaking out about this" said a familiar voice.

"Yumi!" exclaimed Aelita and Jeremie.

"Wow, what a total change from right before, let me guess, you think this change is too much for you?"

Jeremie decides to answer seeing the look of sadness on Aelita's face, "Well… for me it's not that much different… but it will be a new school and a new life. The University of Paris is way bigger then Kadic. We knew 95% of our classmates but here… we will be lucky to know five percent."

Yumi gave a reassuring smile, "It is really different at first. It takes some time to get used to, but come on, I made friends and remember me when we first met? I hated all social interaction. What about you Aelita? Why are you so depressed?"

"Well, I had to say goodbye to the rest of my past today…"

Yumi frowned, "I thought it was something like this. You lost everything in the past couple of years, and now the last sliver of home is now gone. Well, at least for the semester, do not worry, I will take you there anytime Aelita, and if you need to ever see it, the train ride is just 10 minutes away."

Jeremie piped in, "Speaking of the train, we better get on it now or we are going to be late!"

The three friends rushed through the station. They were happy to realize that their train was running late so they were actually there early.

Yumi looked at Jeremie, "See Jeremie, you worry too much. You need to calm down or college will be way too hard for you."

"Trust me Yumi," Jeremie replied, "I have been way busier before; remember when XANA would attack every day?"

Aelita gave an angry look at Jeremie and criticized him, "Jeremie, you know I do not like to talk about that and you must know that we have no 'return to the past' this time."

Jeremie replied, "I know that Aelita but I survived the last three years at Kadic when I was extremely busy remember?"

Aelita retorted, "Yeah but that was Kadic, it was way easier."

Yumi stood between them and said, "Enough, we do not need you two fighting this early."

The two glared at each other. Nothing was the same since they broke up. They both loved each other and they both knew it. Still, Jeremie wanted to give Aelita her space and Aelita was not ready for a relationship. She even told him, "Every deep relationship I have had has ended awfully and I do not want anything to happen to you." Jeremie knew it was an excuse but he never wanted to make her angry for it.

Three years of two lovers who cannot admit it really hurt their relationship. Odd calls it "lovers tension" but Yumi and Ulrich never get it. Odd tried to explain but Ulrich just laughed and said, "Coming from the guy who cheated on almost every girl after the first week of dating."

The train ride was silent. Yumi forbade the two to talk to each other and to her. She told them to sit and think about what they are really fighting about even though it was nothing. As the train pulled into downtown Paris Aelita and Jeremie somehow made up and were chattering like little kids about how great this new world will be. "A Brave New World" is what Aelita called it. She was not referring to the book but how they must be brave when they enter and they must take in everything there. The environment is totally different from their past lives and it was just ten minutes away by train and for Jeremie, at least an hour. Yumi thought it was funny at how fast they were changing and she knew they would be nervous again because the same thing happened to her last year.

As they gathered their belongings and left their train they then realized that it was all different. Downtown Paris was not like the suburbs. Sure they have been in downtown Paris before but this was entirely new point of view. It was funny that it was so easy for a place they have been to so many times can entirely change when you enter a new part in your life. "The bus that takes us to UP is here! Let's go you too" said Yumi.

"What in the world is UP?" asked Jeremie

"UP is the University of Paris," answered Yumi.

As the three friends got on the bus and paid the fee they went and sat down. Most of the passengers on the bus were college students or at least they thought they were and some were parents who came to drop their kids off at college.

"Why didn't your parents come to help you set up Yumi?" asked Jeremie.

"I don't bring much to college; usually I go home on the weekends so I do not have to bring a lot of stuff with me. What about you Jeremie, where are your parents and I cannot believe I did not realize this before but where is your stuff?" said Yumi.

"My parents took me to the apartment already. We got set up and they stayed the night then they took me back to the burbs and said goodbye and I went to see Aelita and here I am" replied Jeremie.

Immediately Yumi and Jeremie knew what they were talking about and they immediately looked at Aelita. She was annoyed at first because they knew she did not have parents and they were talking about how they got help from them but by the time they noticed the topic and looked, the nervousness has already overwhelmed her again. She looked out the window and saw that they were getting close to the university and she knew it was almost the time they entered into the new chapter of their lives.

The bus finally arrived at the campus. As they got off the bus Jeremie turned to Aelita and said, "Listen, I need to go by my apartment and finish unpacking but I will send either Odd or Ulrich to your dorm to help you get set up, ok?"

"Alright, remember the Coronasco Dorms room 114," said Aelita. Jeremie nods and walks off.

"You are in room 114? I live right across the hall from you!" said Yumi.

"That's great!" replied Aelita. The two girls head off for the dorms all happy and excited that they will be so close to each other.

As Jeremie entered the apartment complex and arrived at his dorm he heard arguing. As always he knew it was Ulrich and his father. "You are an ungrateful little brat! I am paying for this apartment and I even allow you to room with your shady friends and you still act like a piece of shit!" yelled what sounded like Ulrich's father.

"Don't call Ulrich that!" said Ulrich's mom.

"It doesn't matter mom, dad will never understand that no matter how hard I try, he is never grateful! He is an awful father!" said Ulrich.

*smack*

"Get out dad! Get out of here right now!" yelled a frustrated Ulrich. As the door opens, Jeremie sees Mr. Stern and Mr. Stern curses under his breath and walks off with Mrs. Stern following behind and it looks like she has been crying. As he enters the apartment he is unable to see Ulrich but hears someone moving around in the kitchen. Jeremie immediately walks in to the kitchen area and sees Ulrich putting a bag of ice on his face. "Ulrich, are you okay?" asked Jeremie.

"Yeah just another one of those 'father knows best' moments," said Ulrich.

"Has he hit you before?" asked Jeremie.

"Not really, but I do not want to talk about it," said Ulrich. Jeremie just looked at Ulrich but did not know what to say. He was only able to just sit there and feel bad for his friend. At that moment, the door banged open and a familiar friend yelled out loud, "Guess who just made the University football team and does not have to pay a dime to go there?"

"Odd, you made the football team?" asked Jeremie. Odd walked into the kitchen beaming, "Of course I did. I am Odd the magnificent, remember?"

"Oh God, I have not heard you call yourself that for a long time, please tell me that you're not going to call yourself that again," complained Ulrich.

"Oh Ulrich, are you still jealous of me?" asked Odd.

"No, I just think someone who could get on the worst team in the nation has much right to add 'the magnificent' to their name," said Ulrich.

"They were the worst team in the nation but not anymore!" said Odd.

"Listen Odd; let's not talk about this right now. Ulrich isn't feeling too well," said Jeremie

"Ok Einstein." He turns to Ulrich, "Let me guess, that argument you had with your parents this morning did not go to well?" asked Odd.

"The argument started this morning?" asked Jeremie.

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about it. I am going to my room. Please leave me be," pleaded Ulrich.

"Listen Odd, I was wondering if you can go help Aelita move into her room, is that ok or do you need to unpack?" asked Jeremie.

"Oh no, I am done. I have been here for a week already, where does she live?" asked Odd.

"She lives in the Coronasco dorms room 114 ok?" asked Jeremie and Odd grabbed his keys, said goodbye and left for the school.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Finally! Chapter 1 is finished and the intro is established. You will now meet an OC of mine. I do not want to spoil the story but you will totally understand who it is. Also, chapter 2 should be up by Friday night or Saturday. Hope you like my series so far!

Chapter 1 part 3

Aelita and Yumi continued along to the dorms. "Don't worry Aelita; I will help you find everything. Be careful of who you ask for directions though, some people love to make fun of lost freshman, even the sophomores who were lost last year pick on freshman too. It is clearly awful."

"Yumi over here!" yelled a friend of Yumi. Yumi turned and saw two girls her age walking towards her and Aelita.

"Hello, Cassandra and Jamie, long time no see!" replied Yumi. Aelita just gawked at one of the girls. She found it really funny to see her dressed as the mascot: Wilma the Wolf. She knew not to laugh though because she did not want to make Yumi mad or make a bad first impression. "Yumi, who is your friend?" asked the girl that wasn't dressed as the wolf, Jamie.

"This is Aelita Schaeffer, my friend from back home," answered Yumi. The four girls continued walking as they headed to the dorms.

"Hello," said Aelita.

"Hi, my name is Jamie and this girl in the wolf costume is Cassandra," said Jamie.

"I just finished practice and now I am going to go change out of this ridiculous costume," said Cassandra.

"If you hate it, then why are you the mascot?" asked Yumi.

"It is fun. No one expects it to be me in there and so if a guy makes fun of me I then know not to ask them out," said Cassandra. Aelita immediately thought of Sissy after this comment but Cassandra was way prettier.

"You are so full of it Cass!" laughed Jamie.

"Yeah, I know but a girl can dream right?" laughed Cassandra.

"Are you okay Aelita? You look really nervous, don't worry, if your a friend of Yumi's, you are a friend of ours so don't look so afraid," said Jamie

"Aelita, Jamie is my roommate this year so if you need help then just ask for help either her or I, ok?" said Yumi.

"Hey! What about me?" said Cassandra, "I live down the hall from them so if you see me, or they are not in there rooms but I am in my room, then just come talk to me ok? I will also be glad to help,"

Before Aelita knew it they arrived at the dorms. She was glad to know that Yumi and her friends were looking out for her but she still did not feel right being here. Yumi and Aelita went and checked in while Cassandra and Jamie waited for them, since they already checked in, and with that they headed off to their rooms.

As Odd entered the campus he realized he had no idea where he was going. He could call Jeremie but he decided that since he made the football team, and would be attending the school too, he might as well learn the campus. He was walking in the main plaza that was technically the "entrance" to the university, since there are many ways to enter the campus, and he saw a banner attached to a table that looked a little depressing and yet really helpful. The banner read:

"**Are you a lost little freshman? Come here for help to get anywhere!"**

"Sheesh, that's a great way to help people. Oh well" Odd said aloud.

"Are you a lost little freshmen here to get directions?" said the person at the table, "We can guide you anywhere on campus!" the person continued with a cheerful smile.

"Uh no thanks, I just would like a map" Odd said a little annoyed.

The so called "helper" gave him the map and went back to his job while Odd continued on his way. As he left the main plaza, he felt a tap on his shoulder and a nervous voice ask, "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me, I am a little lost." As Odd turned around he saw a really pretty, and yet, different girl, who had the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. They were big and beautiful with the shade of a dark blue. Her eyes showed that she was frightened and that she was confused. After looking at her eyes he immediately saw her hair. It was long and orange with a red streak at the front of her bangs and then he saw that the tips of her hair in the back were red too. He always liked a girl with dyed hair. She was also taller than him, but his hair made up for it as making him taller and she was also wearing almost all blue, but in diffrent shades. Odd was immediately attracted to her and wanted to get to know her. "Alright, where do you need to go?" Odd replied.

"Um…" she hesitated because she saw the look of "the hunt" in Odd's eyes, "I need… to go to Coronasco dorms…" she answered. Odd then saw that she had a suitcase in one hand, a duffel bag in the other and there was a backpack on her back. He was too busy looking at her appearance to actually notice that she had luggage. "Really, how ironic! My friend lives there and I was just headed there to help her unpack. Do you want to go with me?" Odd asked.

"Alright… I will. Sorry for bothering you but I did not want to ask those people down at the plaza. The sign was really a big turn off," she said.

"Yeah, I only asked for a map. By the way, my name is Odd," said Odd.

"Wow, what an ODD name!" laughed the girl. After saying this cheesy joke Odd immediately fell in love with her. Odd loved cheesy jokes, dressing in one color, and dyed hair. This girl matched all three. Odd immediately giggled, "Are you serious?"

"Let me guess, people say that to you that all the time? I love using puns. I think that while they are incredibly cheesy, they still are hilarious. Sorry if you think I am a fool. Oh and I totally forgot, my name is Isabella," said Isabella.

"You like puns too? I love puns! None of my other friends like puns and they are always telling me to stop," said Odd.

"Well if you find any good ones, just tell them to me!" said Isabella. As the two new friends headed off to the dorms they both secretly realized at how much they like each other but were both afraid to admit it.

As Odd entered the dormitory main lobby he said goodbye to Isabella, who went to check in, and he went to the door that lead to the common room area which then lead to the dorms. As he tried to open the door he realized that it would not open. He pushed it and shoved it but it would not budge. "Damn, the door is locked. What will I do now?" mumbled Odd to himself.

"Excuse me but only residents are allowed in their!" said a female who looked annoyed, while not at him but more of because move-in time is always hectic.

"Well I am a resident," said Odd.

"Then where is your key? Every student in this dorm has a key," said the female.

"Well they did not give me one," said Odd smoothly.

"Then why didn't you check in?" said the female. Looks like Odd found the smarter version of Jim.

"Well… I. Ok I do not live here but I am looking for a friend to help them. Can you let me in?" asked Odd.

"Sorry. Only residents can allow other people in and I do not know you," she said.

"You are a resident?" he said.

"I am a resident advisor or a R.A. for short and I live here and attend classes too," said the R.A.

"Odd! There you are silly!" said Isabella, who came walking up, "I told you I was running late and I was not here yet."

"This is your friend?" said the R.A.

"Yes Alana I am his friend, let's go Odd," said Isabella. She then unlocked and opened the door and Odd and Isabella entered the common area. "Alana is my r.a, she can be a little of a bitch sometimes so just be careful. Now go find your friend. I am off to find my room wherever t is," said Isabella as she waved goodbye.

"Alright, see you around some time!" said Odd. He then called Aelita and asked where her room was and she gave him directions to her room. As Odd opened the door, Aelita was quickly putting away the last of her clothes. "Aelita!" yelled Odd.

"Odd! It is great to see you!" said Aelita.

"So, where is your roommate?" asked Odd.

"Not here yet, and I am worried. I do not know anything about her and I am afraid that we may not get along," said Aelita, sitting down on the bed, "Maybe coming here was a mistake."

"Don't say that Aelita. It will get better. Trust me. Jeremy, Ulrich, and I do not know anybody here so we took the easy road out. We won't meet as many people as you will. You will probably be friends with everyone here by the end of the first week. If you do not get along then you can just hang out with us all the time. Did you hear? I am now attending this school now that they drafted me for the team!" said Odd.

"You are on the team? That's wonderful! Don't you need to go through some summer program to do that like Ulrich did for soccer?" asked Aelita.

"One is supposed to, but trust me on this, the entire team went through the summer program and I still am better than them." He said. At this point there was a knock on the door. "Hi, I guess I am your new roommate," said a girl from the door.

"Oh, hi, I am Aelita Schaeffer, and this is Odd," said Aelita.

"Odd?" exclaimed the girl.

"Isabella?" exclaimed Odd. It was true. Standing at the door was Isabella and Aelita just looked confused.

"You two know each other?" asked Aelita.

"Sort of, we just met and we went to the dorm together. I had no idea that you two would be roommates," said Odd. At that point Aelita's phone rang.

"Hello?" said Aelita, "Oh ok Jeremie just wait out front. I am almost done anyways." She hung up the phone.

"Was that Jeremie?" asked Odd. Aelita nodded. "Isabella we are going to go meet up with a friend ok? Once you finish unpacking you can come hang with us," said Odd.

"Ok, but can I have your number Aelita, just in case I need you for something?" said Isabella. They both exchanged numbers.

"Wait Isabella, what is your last name so I can put it in my phone?" asked Aelita.

"It is Tallentick," said Isabella. Aelita gives Isabella a curious look but enters the name anyways.

"Thanks for helping me with this dumb suit, Jamie," said Cassandra, throwing Wilma's head on the bed.

"No problem Cassandra, where do you want it to go?" asked Jamie.

"Over by my bed," answered Cassandra. Jamie put the costume down and turned around to continue talking to her friend. They did not notice that some strange gray mist exit a electrical socket and enter the mascot. Wilma then grabbed its head and put it on. A familiar sign glowed in Wilma's eyes: XANA's sign.

The girls did not notice that Wilma got up and started walking over to them. In a quick second XANA immediately remade Wilma, giver her fangs and really sharp claws. When the two girls noticed something moving behind them it was too late. Jamie was able to jump out of the way but Cassandra wasn't too lucky. Cassandra was in the mercy of XANA but XANA did not want to let her go, he was angry. He wanted to punish every human being once and for all and immediately started tearing Cassandra apart. "No stop you son of a bitch! Let go of Cassandra!" yelled Jamie but XANA just swung its paw at Jamie and she flew across the room.

The screams of Cassandra and Jamie got the halls attention. Aelita, Isabella, and Odd ran out of their room just in time to see Yumi run out of her room. "It is coming from Cassandra's room!" yelled Yumi, and the four teens ran down the hall and opened the door. All four of them screamed at the sight of Cassandra. Yumi then saw Jamie and pulled her out of the room shutting the door behind her. "Let's go, everyone out of the dorms now!" yelled Yumi.

"Do you think that shutting the door will stop it?" asked Odd. The four teens began to run down the hall.

*CRASH*

"I guess not," said Odd. Now everyone in the hall at this point began to rush out of their rooms and down the halls.

"HOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLL" howled XANA/Wilma.

"Did you see its eyes?" asked Aelita.

"Yes Aelita, I saw them," said Yumi.

"Me too, it cannot be. How can he be back?" asked Odd.

"What? Do you three know who it is?" asked Isabella.

"We think we do, but we don't really feel like explaining now. It will take too long, by the way, who are you?" asked Yumi.

"Isabella, Aelita's roommate, you?" answered Isabella.

"Yumi, their friend," answered Yumi coldly. Isabella realized that making friends with Yumi will be difficult.

The five teens enter the main lobby to see that it is now deserted. As they go outside they see mass panic all around campus. The people who were in the dorms were scared and did not know what to do. While others who weren't there had no idea what happened and so they just stood there and watched. They were still able to see Jeremie and Ulrich running up to them from the mass panic. "What is going on?" asked Ulrich.

"It is XANA, yes I mean it, XANA. I do not know how, but he is back," cried Aelita.

"No way, that's impossible, he is gone for good, we destroyed him with the program, I checked, there is no trace," said Jeremie. Just then XANA burst through the doors came outside and its eyes glowed again, showing XANA's mark. "Oh My God! I cannot believe it! It is XANA! Come on!" yelled Jeremie.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Isabella, as the six of them began running away from XANA.

"Uh nothing… Oh, this is my roommate Isabella," said Aelita.

"Let's save the introductions for later, ok?" said Ulrich.

"Isabella," said Yumi, "could you take Jamie to safety?"

"What about you five?" said Isabella.

"We will try to distract it, just call us once you know she is safe, we will then tell you where we are," said Yumi. Isabella nods and then runs off with Jamie on her back and the other five ran the opposite way, towards the train station. "The train cannot possibly be running with this going on!" said Ulrich.

"Yeah well, if we try to run all the way to the factory, XANA could kill half of downtown Paris. Remember the teddy bear XANA possessed and how strong it got?" said Jeremie.

"Don't remind me," said Ulrich, remembering how he almost died. As the five friends arrived at the train station, the trains were still running, and no one knew what was happening yet. "How do they not know?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know but who cares! We need to get moving," said Aelita. The five bought the tickets to the burbs where the factory was and they immediately boarded the train. At that point Aelita's phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Aelita.

"Aelita? It is Isabella, I was unable to find help but I hid Jamie in the forest outside of town," said Isabella.

"There is a forest outside of town?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah but it is way too far to run with someone on her back, she must be in the wilderness preserve, that is not the best place to be. No one goes there because they do not regulate animal control there. It is incredibly unsafe," said Yumi.

"Isabella, did you hear that?" said Aelita into the phone.

"Yeah I did, but… oh no, it's the wolf!" said Isabella.

"Isabella? Answer me! Please!" said Aelita.

"She cannot be…" said Odd. The five friends were worried but luckily, they did not have to worry, Isabella just dropped the phone and continued running.

The train continued along its rail. After ten minutes of going and stopping they passed the station near the sewers. Yet, Jeremie still did not get up. Yumi looked confused. "Why are we not getting off at this stop?" said Yumi, "This is closer to the sewers."

"Yeah but we do not have our rides there anymore, so it will take longer to get there by foot. The next stop will get us there faster. As the train stopped at their destination, they shoved through everyone and ran off to the factory. As they arrived, they wondered if the ropes weresafe so Ulrich tested the ropes, which seemed to be in decent condition so the rest of them climbed down and called the elevator. "Do you remember the password?" asked Aelita.

"Yes, it was the date we found you remember?" reminded Jeremie.

"Oh yeah," said Aelita, blushing.

"Jeremie sent the elevator to the scanner room and told them to wait there for him while he turned on the supercomputer and prepared to send them to Lyoko. Jeremie entered the supercomputer room and pulled the lever once again to turn it on. _I wish I never have to turn this back on after today, he thought,_ and he turned it on. As he reaches the supercomputer he immediately prepared to transfer the four Lyoko warriors to Lyoko. He noticed that the supercomputer lost a lot of data but the superscanner was still online. The scanner sead the towers was in the forest sector. "Are you ready? Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, you three are first. Then I will transfer Aelita, I am sending you all to the forest sector," said Jeremie. Jeremie pulls up the three characters cards and opens the scanner doors.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd! Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi," said Jeremie. The three warriors then felt the feeling they never expected to feel again. When they are transferred it feels as though they were pulled in through there navel and then turned inside out it was an incredibly uncomfortable feeling. As the three landed on Lyoko, they look around. "Hey, we are still the same!" said Odd.

"Are you still mad that you are a cat?" said Ulrich.

"Shut up Ulrich we all know that my powers are way better at killing monsters than yours," said Odd.

"Oh not this again, shut it you two!" said Yumi. Just then Aelita landed right next to them.

"You are right we do look the same. Even the same height to, but we still kept our upgraded looks and moves that Jeremy gave us, which is an increase," said Aelita.

"Going back to square one would have been difficult," said Yumi.

"Ok you four, I am unable to program your vehicles. I do not remember how to do it, nor is the program still on the supercomputer but the tower is not too far off. It is just to the northeast of you. Now move! Aelita's roommate might be in trouble!" commanded Jeremie. The four Lyoko warriors continued off in the direction that Jeremie told them too. All being way too careful not knowing what to expect. "Ok you will be arriving at two pathways take a ri-, careful you four; monsters are coming on all three sides!" warned Jeremie.

"Ah, the welcoming committee, oh how I missed thee," said Odd.

"You have two crabs becoming from behind, two blocks from the left, and a mega tank on your right and three hornets are flying in to stop you," said Jeremie.

"The four friends prepared for battle. Odd took the mega tank, Yumi took the blocks, Ulrich took the crabs, and Aelita turned on her wings and took on the hornets.

"Impact!" yelled Ulrich as he destroyed the first crab with ease but was then shot by the other crap, losing 10 life points.

"Laser Arrow!" yelled Odd as he shot at the mega tank which closed again. "Damn, missed but at least it couldn't shoot." Yumi was also not doing so hot. She was either overshooting or undershooting and unable to dodge the lasers. She already lost 50 life points.

"Careful Yumi, you have 50 life points left," said Jeremie. Yumi got incredibly annoyed and threw her fan, this time hitting the target, slicing both blocks and destroyed them. Aelita was doing pretty well, she took out two of the hornets but the third one stopped aiming for her and shot at Odd. Since Odd was not watching he got hit and was unable to stop the mega tank from shooting, which hit Yumi in the back, devirtualizing her. As this was happening Odd recovered and shot an arrow at the mega tank which was unable to close in time and was hit in its weak spot, killing it.

As the scanner door opened, Yumi fell out and was unable to move. She has not been devirtualized for so long that she was in so much pain that crawling towards the elevater was a nightmare.

"Energy field!" said Aelita and shot an energy ball at the last hornet, taking it down. "Let's get moving. Jeremie, where now?"

"To the right, hurry!" said Jeremie.

"Do you see any monsters Jeremie?" asked Ulrich.

"Not yet Ulrich but, wait… what is that?" said Jeremie, "it's… a manta look out!" Before they could anything a laser hit Ulrich, which caused him to fly off the edge towards the digital sea. "Do not let him fall into the virtual sea!" they heard Yumi yell.

"No, Ulrich! 'Energy field'!" Aelita said, shooting an energy ball at Ulrich, devirtualizing him. They then looked around for the manta and there it was flying around right in front of them.

"Hmm, I might be out of touch, but I can still get it! Laser arrow!" Odd said shooting two arrows. The arrows missed and Odd and Aelita saw two more mantas coming out of nowhere. Then one charged at them, preparing to shoot.

Isabella has been running for a long time and she knows that the wolf is not far behind. She was afraid to look behind her because she did not want to see the wolf chasing. She then saw that she was approaching a cliff. _Shit, what do I do now?_ Then as she got closer she noticed that it was more of a steep hill which went down to a man made reservoir. _Maybe I could jump into the water. The mascot suit is really hard to swim in. They will sink. _Suddenly she felt something snap at her legs. _Oh, No! What do I do now? I have to look; I just have to see how close it is to me. _As she turned around she did not noticed the drop off at the hill and before she knew it, she started tumbling down the steep hill."No!" she screamed. Tumbling down this steep cliff, she was at least happy that she was not shredded up by the mascot. She finally rolled down to where the hill leveled and she looked back up at the top of the hill. Looking down at her was Wilma (XANA) and the wolf then started charging down after her. Isabella immediately turned around and saw that even though hill ended, she still had a ten foot drop to the water below. At least, she thought it was ten feet. _I could jump and maybe get killed by rocks, or I could stay here and definitely get shredded by the mascot. _She immediately turned towards the water and jumped.

Hitting the water she realized that it was a smart choice. There are no rocks here and the water was cool on her skin after running from the beast. She then looked up and saw Wilma (XANA) growl, the turned around and ran away. No way was she going to get out of the water, at least not yet.

"Odd, do something!" yelled Jeremie.

"I do not have any arrows left!" said Odd. Just as the manta was about to shoot, a miracle happened. Out of the blue, a new warrior landed on the manta and pulled out an axe. Slicing through the target on its back, the manta was destroyed. The figure then leaped up in the air, split their doubled edged axe into two and threw one of the axes at a manta, and deflecting a laser with the other axe, from another manta. Aelita now took her chance, "Energy field!" she yelled and a ball on energy went and destroyed the final manta.

"Good, to see you again," said Aelita.

"Aelita, what happened, who is that?" asked Odd.

"Her name is Glade," said Aelita, "she used to visit me when Jeremie and you three were busy and couldn't talk."

"Hello Aelita," said Glade.

"So, this is a friend of yours Aelita? How did she access Lyoko?" asked Jeremie.

"There is no time for that right now, people are in danger. We are almost at the tower!" said Glade. The three remaining warriors ran to the tower. Aelita, thankful that she found her friend again, was the most happiest of them all.

"What is going on? Where is everyone? Cassandra, are you there?" said Jamie, crawling out from the bush.

*HOOWWWWLLLL*

"Oh no not again, where do I go?" she said. Jamie did not have that much strength and was only able to limp away. It was too late though because XANA already saw her, and she saw it. "No!" she said as XANA jumped on her.

"Get into the tower Aelita!" Odd yelled as Aelita ran inside. It was strange to see the tower again and yet, it looked exactly the same. This is where she lived for nine years of her life and she really missed it. She then walked to the center of the eye and was pulled up to the second level where she put her hand on the screen.

XANA swung up his claw, about ready to slice at Jamie's throat. All Jamie could do was cry.

"Tower deactivated," said Aelita.

The mascot then went limp and fell on Jamie, and Jamie just continued to cry, knowing that her friend was dead.

"Return to the past now!" yelled Jeremie. The same white glow emerged from the supercomputer sending all of them back in time.

"I will see you again, Aelita, do not worry," said Glade as Aelita emerged from the tower.

"What happens when someone is killed by Xana," asked Yumi to Jeremie. Jeremie had no clue and just shrugged.

The two girls looked around and they realized that it was just earlier that day, when they were on their way to the dorms. Aelita looked and saw Jamie walking towards them, but only Jamie.

"Oh look it is Jamie, but where is Cassandra?" asked Aelita

"Hey, Jamie!" said Yumi, and Jamie waved back, "where is Cassandra?"

"Who is that?" asked Jamie.

"You know, Cassandra Wilston?" said Yumi.

"I have no idea who that is Yumi," said Jamie.

"We hung out with her all last year Jamie!" said Yumi. Jamie just gave her a confused look.

"Oh Yumi, Cassandra still goes to Kadic remember? You only saw her on the weekends, remember? She never met your friend, you are just confused," said Aelita, "Hi, I am Aelita, I am Yumi's friend."

"Hello, I am Jamie. Hey, Yumi I got some work to do now but I will catch up with you later ok?" said Jamie as she walked off.

"So that is what happens when someone is killed by XANA and then the return to the past is used. They are deleted from history, and only we remember them because we remembered what happened," said Aelita.

"And only… only we will remember then. She was… a really… good friend of mine. XANA will pay!" cried Yumi. Yumi was in pain, and was only able to cry about it. She was unable to talk to her friends about her because they did not know her, and the people that knew her as well she did, do not even know she exists. She was unable to talk about it to anyone. College is now going to become a lot more difficult.

End of Chapter 1

Hey, sorry you guys. I know this chapter may have seemed rushed. I guess I just needed to put so much into it that it was just way too crazy. Anyways I might redo this chapter or I might not. Anyways, please review and check out my blog (URL is on my profile). At my blog will have interesting facts about the characters and other update info.


	4. Chapter 2 XANA on Parade

OK , it has been about four months... I'm sorry I got really lazy. Hopefully I will post more stories in a closer amount of time. But anyways, here is a quite morbid chapter two. (Compared to the series that is)

Chapter 2: XANA on Parade

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The alarm went off at 6:00 am. Aelita woke up frustrated. _I did not set my alarm last night. _She looked over at her new roommate, Isabella getting out of bed. "What are you doing up so early?" asked Aelita, while yawning.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I did not mean to wake you, I am going to the parade today." Isabella replied.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me, I was thinking about going," said Aelita.

"Well, I just thought that you wouldn't have gone if I asked you," Isabella answered.

"I love technology, and I believe what General Tallentick is very intelligent. People won't lose their lives as much during wars, give me some time and I will get ready," said Aelita

"Not everyone thinks that though, people think that if they hack into the systems then we are screwed. No matter, my father has had these ready for years. He has been improving the firewall of the central computers so no one can hack in," said Isabella

"Nothing is ever able to not be hacked. People do have a point, hackers can break into the system and turn our army against us," Aelita said, but the she really meant that she believed XANA would hack in and take control.

"Well, people could hack military satellites and attack us!" said Isabella.

"I totally agree," said Aelita (sadly she knew all to well, thanks to XANA). Aelita sensed that Isabella wanted to go alone, she saw that Isabella was avoiding her look the entire conversation while she got ready.

As Aelita got out of bed she said, "Listen, Isabella, I can see that you do not want me to go, so I will respect that."

"You really mean it? Thank you Aelita, now I need to go take a shower!" Isabella said as she left the room to go to the bathroom. _I wonder why she has such a huge problem with me going? Oh well._

((((((((

Downtown, military compound, 7:00 am.

A black mist emerged from a electric socket and crept its way to the computers. As it entered the main computer each screen formed a red eye.

((((((((

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich were sitting in living room watching television while they waited for Aelita and Yumi to show up when a television news flash appeared on the screen. "Today in downtown Paris, General Tallentick will be the main show in the Peace Parade. He has developed a new way to fight wars by creating cheap computer operated 'soldiers' and 'mechanized infantry'. People are now protesting in the downtown area over many different reasons. Whether it is because they will lose their jobs, they think these weapons are dangerous, or they believe that we should not have any kind of weapons in the first place. One thing is for sure: These people sure are angry and the police may not be able to hold them back," said the newscaster. Suddenly, the television turned off.

"Hey! I was watching that!"said Odd.

"We have to go the factory. Now!" said Jeremie.

"Why Jeremie? Relax, school is starting Monday and you cannot start stressing out already," said Ulrich.

"Don't you see? The new automated army is a perfect target for XANA! We can all die if we are not careful! I am texting Aelita and Yumi to meet us at the train station,"

"What makes you think that XANA will hack into the army?" asked Ulrich.

"He was trying to make a robot army before wasn't he? And now that he no longer can leave Lyoko, he can easily take them all over," said Jeremie.

"He can't be that powerful yet, maybe it won't be all of them, or he might not even bother," replied Ulrich.

"Yes but they are controlled by computers, which he can easily get to," said Ulrich.

"Well then, you guys go ahead, I will go to the parade to watch, just in case," said Odd.

Jeremie nodded and left with Ulrich.

(((((((

The parade was just starting as Odd arrived. It was amazing, there were robotic suit armor that was 10 feet tall with missile launchers on their shoulders and machine guns for arms, and large tanks that had triple turrets. In the middle was a shiny black limo with two people looking out the window. Odd recognized both of them but was in shock. "Isabella, is related to the General?"

"Hey! What are you doing so close! Spectators aren't allowed to watch here," yelled a security guard. Odd turned to look at the person yelling at him. This security was big and bulky, and his gun was even bigger.

"Cool gun! Where did you get it?" asked Odd.

"Hmph... this gun is made by the army. It is the only gun that can actually hurt these robot machines. So nothing happens... Wait! Answer my question!" replied the security guard.

"Sorry... I guess I was just distracted and I didn't pay attention to the signs." said Odd. Odd then made his way to where spectators were allowed to watch. Due to the worries of the public, the army created "safe zones" so the civilians could watch from a "safe distance". People were watching in awe at the spectacle of the army.

The battle drones looked like a common man, except for it being twice the size, made of metal and had guns. It reminded Odd of Cybermen from the television series Dr. Who. The tanks on the other hand looked completely normal. Odd was unable to tell what the difference is. The Parade was going just fine and Odd was about to call it a day and go home. _Jeremie needs to cool it once in a while. Nothing is even happening. Sheesh. _

((((((((((((((((

"What is taking the train so long?" said Jeremie in an annoyed tone.

"Cool it Jeremie, it is probably just the traffic. I mean everyone in Paris is probably coming to see the parade." replied Yumi.

"Here is the train now Jeremie, lets go." said Aelita.

The four friends were boarding the train and preparing to head to the factory when Odd checked his laptop. "Oh no... XANA is attacking..." Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi gasped.

(((((((((((((((((

Odd was turning around when his phone rang, "Yeah Jeremie? What is it? Really well everything is-"

"Mommy, look! I think the robots are going to show us a demonstration of how they attack!"

Odd turned around to see the battle droids warming up their weapons, Odd would have been excited but he saw a red glow in the droids' eyes and realized it looked like an eye. "I think XANA just possessed the robots! Jeremie what do I-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" The crowd screamed as the droids started to attack. Bullets and missiles went flying everywhere and people were falling like flies. "Jeremie, they are killing everyone!"

"GET OUT OF THEIR ODD! TRY TO GET TO THE FACTORY, NOW!"

Odd didn't even have to hear that entire sentence before he started sprinting away from the robots. All the people rushing to get away caused Odd to drop his phone and before he could even see where it went, he heard a crush and knew it was too late to get it. The droids started gaining on the crowd and Odd knew that staying with them will be his downfall so he split off from the and darted down an alleyway. It was smart for Odd to do that because more robots started appearing and surrounding the people. Odd watched in horror as any person of any age and gender was unable to escape. Odd started to cry.

((((((((((((((((((((

As the train was already leaving the station, the attack began so stopping in such a vulnerable stop was stupid and the conductor planned to get as far away as possible. Luckily for the Lyoko warriors, they can get to the factory a lot quicker; unluckily, they were already spotted.

"Jeremie, what are you doing? We need to find a way off this train and now!" yelled Ulrich.

"No we don't. You were right Ulrich, XANA isn't strong enough to control all of robots. I can now easily hack in and take control of a few robots. Including, that tank."

The tank lowered its weapon and followed. Jeremie set it to attack any robot that got to close.

"Amazing Jeremie!" said Aelita.

"That's our Einstein for you!" complimented Yumi.

(((((((((((((((((

As the last of the crowd that Odd was near fell, the robots started to disperse. As Odd looked at all of the fallen, Odd couldn't help but thinking, _Yeah those damn safe zones really helped them all right._ As Odd got up he heard something walking towards him. It was too late to duck down and the droid was preparing to fire. Just then he heard what sounded like a laser and the droid fell apart. Odd was so relieved and prepared to thank his Savior. Before he even said a word he noticed that the person grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. "Let's go Odd, we need to get far away from here and now!"

"Wait, is that you Isabella?" asked Odd.

"Yes idiot, now come on!" snapped Isabella.

Odd was not happy with how Isabella treated him but he did not care. The General's daughter had to be good at taking these things down, at least he thought.

((((((((((((((((

As the train pulled into the station near the factory the warriors were already at the sliding doors. Once the door opened they immediately ran for the factory. Jeremie left the robot at the front of the factory and left it in attack mode.

"This way, if a robot gets close, we can hold it off." said Jeremie.

"Smooth thinking!" said Ulrich.

The four jumped onto the ropes and slid down and entered the elevator. Jeremie entered the code in the elevator and went into the computer room. The three warriors went to the scanners and prepared for virtualization.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita.

Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita

Virtualization!"

((((((((((((((((

"They are everywhere Isabella! There is no way we can get out of here!" said Odd.

"Yes there is! Come on, I thought you were tough, look! A parking lot. Ever hot wire a car?"

Odd and Isabella quickly ran across the street as the bullets started. Odd no longer felt anything and was sure that he was hit, and yet he was able to keep moving. As they quickly looked for a fast car, Isabella saw a poor soul who was shot as he was on his motorcycle. He still had the keys in the ignition and Isabella knew what to do.

"We are taking the motorcycle." she said and pulled Odd along.

"That's nasty! His guts and blood is all over the bike. And do you even know how to ride a motorcycle because I don't."

"Odd, I know how to ride a motorcycle, I just wish I could own one like this. This White Suzuki Motorcycle could easily get us out of here." Isabella quickly did her best to get as much of the remains off the bike as she could and she prepared to drive. "Sit facing the opposite way and take the gun and shoot like hell!"

"Are you sure this is safe? What if it was damaged when that man was shot?"

"Doubt it, the droids have incredible aim."

"I guess the Generals daughter would know that?" Odd smirked as they raced out of the lot away from the droids.

"So you know huh? Saw me during the parade?" Isabella asked.

"Yep" Odd replied and prepared his weapon. The droids were a lot quicker than Odd thought. They were starting to gain on him. Odd started shooting the laser gun at the robots. On by one their circuitry was fried and they fell to the ground. Odd felt proud.

"Odd, we are in trouble, two tanks ahead!" yelled Isabella. Odd turned just in time to see the road ahead blocked. As the tanks turned their weapons to the motorcycle two droids started firing at the tanks. While it wasn't doing much the tanks turned their attention away from the two kids and they were able to slip past.

"Odd keep going! I will hold the off!" said a familiar voice.

"Jeremie? Oh wow thanks dude!" exclaimed Odd.

((((((((((((((

The three warriors dropped into the forest sector. "Head west from here and look out XANA sent some crabs." warned Jeremie.

"Yay, the welcoming committee..." groaned Ulrich.

"I feel stronger this time... Jeremie, why is that?" asked Yumi as the three headed west.

"Probably because you are gaining your powers back. You have been away for so long your body has forgotten how to handle these powers." replied Jeremie.

"Here we go, four crabs coming up! Let's get them!" said Aelita as the battle commenced.

)))))))))))))))))

Odd and Isabella were getting closer and closer to the city limits. The town was in ruins and bodies were everywhere. They turned the corner to see that the bulk of the robot army was waiting for them.

"I guess this is it..." cried Odd.

"No it's not!" yelled Isabella. She immediately turned around and the droids started coming. Odd was trying his best to get the gun to work but realized that it ran out of power. _Oh crap._

"If it is empty just toss it. Besides, we won't need a gun where we are going!" said Isabella.

The two turned into a parking structure and started heading up for the final floor with the droids in close pursuit.

)))))))))))))))))

"Keep moving, the tower is almost in sight!" yelled Jeremie.

"Where are all of XANA's monsters?" asked Yumi.

"Are you kidding me, the attack he did, with the very little strength he has? I wouldn't be shocked if he killed himself while doing so." said Aelita.

"There is the tower and some blocks too." said Yumi.

"Easy enough, 'triplicate'" said Ulrich as he split into three.

Yumi pulled out her two fans and immediately threw them both at the first block. The block dodged the fans but not Aelita's energy field, destroying it. Ulrich surrounded the block and prepared to try this move that he just remembered how to do, 'triangulate'" Ulrich yelled and the block sow a triangle form linking each of the Ulrichs together. The block shot and destroyed a clone and Ulrich slashed the block in the eye destroying the second one.

"Amazing Ulrich!" yelled Jeremie as Aelita went into the tower.

((((((((((((((((((

As the two emerged on the top, Isabella floored it for the edge, she was preparing to jump.

"Are you mad?" screamed Odd.

"No, just daring." smiled Isabella. Just then the roof collapsed and the two and the motorcycle fell.

Odd and Isabella were now in a lot of pain. Neither could move and they saw that the bike's gasoline tank punctured. As gas started to pour out, droids started emerging from the debris. Their plan to stop the two on the bike worked but it stopped them as well.

((((((((((((

Aelita ran into the tower and was lifted up to the platform.

((((((((((((

The robots prepared to fire at the two.

((((((((((((

Aelita put her hand on the screen

CODE LYOKO

AELITA

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

((((((((((((

The robots collapsed

((((((((((((

"Return to the past now" yelled Jeremie.

The glowing white lite left the supercomputer and spread over Paris.

((((((((((((

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The alarm went off at 6:00 am. Aelita woke up frustrated. _I did not set my alarm last night. _She looked over at her new roommate, Isabella getting out of bed. "What are you doing up so early?" asked Aelita, while yawning.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I did not mean to wake you, I am going to the parade today." Isabella replied.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me, I was thinking about going," said Aelita.

"Well, I just thought that you wouldn't have gone if I asked you," Isabella answered.

"Oh come on, why wouldn't you want me to see you and your dad in the parade?"

"What? What are you..." said Isabella.

"Oh come on, Isabella Tallentick, General Tallentick. You both have orange hair, he is always busy and you have been on the move all your life so you are a military kid. It is so obvious."

"Wow, well, I just didn't want you to think differently of me, I just want to be known as Isabella, your friend."

"Oh don't worry, I won't judge and neither will my friends, I mean come on, my father accidentally locked me in a computer program for nine years," laughed Aelita.

Isabella stopped and looked at Aelita, "You are so strange..." said Isabella and they both started laughing as they got ready for the day.


	5. Chapter 3 New Ranks or Old?

OK here is chapter 3. The story plot is continuing to be developed but once it is finished, it sort of follow how the series went. Book (season) 1 will be just random attacks with little reference to different chapters. There will be about 20 chapters to a book, maybe more or less I don't know. But anyways here you go

**!I do not own Code Lyoko!**

Code Lyoko Chapter 3: New ranks or Old?

It is 5:00 in the morning. Campus buildings open at about 8:00 am or later but the anybody can enter the campus at anytime. Kelsey was out running doing her normal routine. She ran every morning and used that time to think. Everyone that knew her always knew that she got up and would go running every morning at 5 am and would listen to her music on her Ipod and/or think. As she started entering the main plaza she realized something was strange. No one was around. Normally she would see the occasional hobo or another fellow jogger but it was dead silent and all of the light posts were dark. Normally a person would turn around and go back the way they came but she thought that no one could catch her if they tried to attack her. Suddenly her iPod made a strange sound, like something was passing through her music device. She stopped and looked at her iPod and saw that it was dead. _Damn, I thought I charged it last night. _She was about to start moving when she heard a strange hissing sound and looked around. She started panicking thinking someone or something was following her. She started to lift her feet to run but realized that she was stuck. No matter how hard she pulled she could not move them. _What the hell is going on? _She bent down to untie her shoes but then noticed that a lot of her shoe was sinking into the concrete. As she started to untie her shoe, the sinking speed increased and the concrete was swallowing up most of her feet. She quickly untied her first shoe and took her foot out and then turned her attention to her other foot. It was pretty difficult because it was dark and she had to keep her balance. By the time she was able to turn her attention to the shoe it started to suck in her ankle. Kelsey started to scream for help but no one was able to hear her. As the sinking process increased her yells got louder. As she was now chest deep in this quicksand concrete she noticed someone was yelling.

"Excuse me? Does someone need help?" yelled the person.

"Yes! Over here in the middle of the plaza!" Kelsey yelled back now that it was up to her chin.

The person started walking towards the middle of the plaza, frightened because it sounded like the girl was dying. By the time he reached the middle of the plaza the screaming stopped and he was unable to see any trace of this girl. The cops were immediately called and the search for this girl started.

((((((((((((((

"Isabella, come on its almost time for class" complained Aelita.

"Yeah well, you grow out your hair and try to comb it every morning!" replied Isabella.

"Maybe if you didn't spend your time having "fun" with the guys in their dorms you would get more sleep and wake up earlier to do so!" retorted Aelita.

"What are you talking about? I don't do any of that stuff. I know that all guys want is an open relationship so they don't get anything until they actually commit." said Isabella, "Now come on."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Isabella," said Aelita.

"No problem, its alright you didn't know. Now I do remember seeing you come back late last night too." said Isabella.

Obviously Aelita knew what Isabella was hinting at. Aelita wanted to tell her the truth but telling her that she is trying to thwart an evil supercomputer could cause Isabella to think she is crazy or tell her father, the General, causing havoc.

"Oh you know, just studying late." said Aelita

"Oh okay 'studying'" replied Isabella as they left their room.

As the two left their room, Jamie came running down the hall. "Aelita, Isabella, it is crazy! They found a dead body and they canceled class because of it!"

"A dead body? Where!" demanded Aelita.

"The main plaza but-" said Jamie as Aelita sprinted off.

(((((((((((

Ulrich and Jeremie were sitting at the table eating cereal for breakfast. Ulrich was eating with his eyes closed like he was in deep thought but he normally just doesn't want to talk. Jeremie was confused because Odd hasn't even gotten up yet and class was starting soon.

"Why isn't Odd up yet?" asked Jeremie.

"I don't care, I am not his babysitter anymore because I don't have to worry about Jim yelling at me. If he doesn't wake up then he doesn't." said Ulrich.

Before Jeremie could reply his phone went off and he answered, "Hey Aelita. Now I haven't scanned for XANA, I haven't been to the factory since last night, why? A dead body? Okay we will meet you there." Jeremie put down his phone and turned to Ulrich "Let's go, Aelita says someone died on campus, she thinks its XANA. I will get Odd."

"Aelita thinks that XANA is behind a death huh? She needs to realize that these things happen a lot." sighed Ulrich.

Jeremie went and opened the door to Odd's room and saw that he was up and ready but was too busy texting Isabella trying to send the perfect message to send to her, he wanted to ask her out but didn't want to make a huge mistake about it and ruin their friendship.

"Odd, let's go. Death at campus and Aelita wants us there." said Jeremie.

"Go without me, I need to send the perfect message to her." said Odd.

"Well, she will be there too, Aelita said so." said Jeremie

"How did you now it was Isabella?" demanded Odd.

"I didn't" said Jeremie laughing as he walked away.

((((((((((((

As Aelita came closer to the plaza she saw that no one was allowed to get 20 feet from the plaza. She noticed Yumi sitting down on a bench and reading a book.

"Yumi!" called Aelita.

"Oh Aelita hey! Did, you hear? This girl was found in the cement. She was said to have died a couple of hours ago. They are baffled because the cement wasn't being paved at the moment. I thought it was XANA but how can XANA cause concrete to not be solid anymore?" said Yumi.

"I don't know but how did they know to even look in the concrete?" asked Aelita.

"Her iPod was sticking out," said a mysterious blonde.

"What do you mean her iPod was sticking out?" asked Yumi.

"Well it was stuck in the concrete and so when they started to cut out the iPod they noticed the girls hand was still grabbing it." said the girl.

"How do you know this?" asked Aelita.

"I was the one that heard her... I thought that she was messing with me but I guess she wasn't joking around." the blonde said.

"You don't seem to sad, maybe that means something?" accused Yumi.

"I have seen a lot of death in my life, I am now immune to it." the blonde said and she then turned around and walked away.

As Yumi and Aelita looked puzzled at each other Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd walked up.

"Hey so what happened? What is going on?" asked Jeremie.

"Some girl named Kelsey was found in the concrete" said Aelita.

"Kelsey Winston? She was in my math class. How was she sucked into the plaza?" said Ulrich.

"No one knows, Aelita thinks XANA had something to do with it" said Aelita.

"That's strange because XANA usually takes over machines or electronic devices..." said Yumi.

"No, he has always been able to control more stuff than machines. Their were the rats, the crows, people, and their was all that food..." said Jeremie.

"Maybe we should go to the factory?" asked Ulrich.

At that moment Isabella walked up and they knew that the conversation had to stop. They were afraid to let her know, they still couldn't trust her.

"How are all of you?" said Isabella.

"Some girl was found in the concrete" said Odd.

"What? Who was it?" said Isabella.

"Kelsey Winston." said Yumi.

"Wow, unbelievable... how is that even possible?" said Isabella.

"We have no idea... Well we better go, see you later Isabella" said Jeremie.

Isabella gave a confused look at everyone and said, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Just going to Yumi's house out in the suburbs" said Ulrich.

"Can I come?" asked Isabella.

"Um..." said Aelita.

"Hey, Isabella I am going to stay here, I have to study for a test and I was wondering if you could help me?" asked Odd.

"Oh OK, ill do it" said Isabella.

Odd turned and winked at his friends. "I will distract her, go to the factory," whispered Odd.

Odd and Isabella walked off towards the gym to train.

"Odd is smooth sometimes isn't he?" said Aelita.

"It is a good thing his feet don't stink anymore" said Yumi.

"Heh, well not as much" replied Ulrich.

"OK, we better get to the factory, just in case" said Jeremie.

As the four friends began to go to the factory they heard a loud scream. They turned to look and they noticed that another person started sinking into the plaza.

"What the hell is going on?" said Yumi.

"Oh my gosh they are starting to sink!" screamed a random student.

Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi watched curiously at the the plaza and noticed that a few policeman were starting to sink in. Whether they were grabbing other objects or hands, they were unable to pull themselves out. The screams grew louder as the area of the quicksand spread over to other people.

"Oh my God..." said Aelita.

"Jeremie, I think it might be XANA" said Ulrich, "Look at my phone."

All four of them looked at Ulrich's phone and saw XANA's eye.

"But how can XANA cause something like this? That is pretty much impossible!" said Jeremie.

"Who cares, lets just get to the factory before we all get stuck in the concrete too." said Aelita.

"Wait, leave your phones here" said Jeremie.

"Why?" said Ulrich.

"If for some way the signals in our phones are the reason that XANA can cause this we need to leave our phones here." said Jeremie.

Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich reluctantly dropped their phones and Jeremie followed suit. Then they ran for the train.

"We are going to have to go the long way in order to stay as far away from the plaza as possible now lets move it!" said Jeremie.

((((((((((((((

"So what do you need to study?" said Isabella.

"Um... Um... English. Yes English." replied Odd.

"Funny because your minor is in English" said Isabella suspiciously.

Odd replied, "Um... OK. It is just that... We are trying to keep a secret and-" suddenly they heard a scream.

"What was that?" said Isabella.

"Uh... I got to go" said Odd as he ran off.

"Wait Odd!" yelled Isabella.

Isabella turned around and decided to get to the bottom of this.

(((((((((((((((

The four were waiting for the next train to arrive when suddenly they remembered that Odd had no idea where they were.

"What are we going to do about Odd?" said Aelita.

"Oh no! We forgot to call him! Hopefully he will make his way here and stay clear of the plaza." said Yumi.

As the four got on the train they did not realize that a person was watching them and they entered the train car behind them.

((((((((((((

Odd came running towards the plaza hoping that he could make a shortcut through the plaza but noticed that people were already leg deep in the concrete.

_What is happening here? Wait... It can't be! More people are being sucked in... I got to get out of here!_

Odd quickly ran off the same way the others did and needed to do his best to get to them as fast as he can. They had to deactivate the tower.

(((((((((((((((((

As the train pulled into the last station the quickly rocketed off behind. The person in the train behind them followed suit.

As they entered the factory and jumped on the ropes the person watched as they entered the elevator.

"Okay you three head for the scanners I will scan for the tower" said Jeremie.

"That will take too long!" said Aelita.

"No it won't. I set the computer to constantly scan and if a tower gets picked up it will be ready to tell me whenever I look into it." replied Jeremie.

Jeremie exited the elevator and went to the super computer and immediately looked for the tower. The elevator closed and brought the three warriors down to the scanner room.

"Alright, you are all going to the mountain sector. Please enter the scanners and get ready for virtualization." said Jeremie.

The three entered the scanners and waited patiently.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita.

Scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita.

Virtualization!"

(((((((((((((((

"Aha! It worked. Why didn't Waldo have different codes? Oh well." said the person.

_Now let's see, if it is the same as the other ones it would be down one floor... _

((((((((((((((((

Odd's train was arriving into the station and he realized that he had to tell Jeremie. As he ran he called Jeremie's cell but got no answer and then he called the supercomputer not noticing XANA's eye.

"Jeremie? Hey it's Odd I am almost there" said Odd.

"Odd? Hey, check your phone please and tell me what you see!" demanded Jeremie.

"Why Jeremie?" asked Odd.

"Because we think that the reason why this is happening is because XANA is using our cell phones, we saw his eye in Ulrich's phone and because XANA wants us dead, we are all perfect targets." said Jeremie.

Odd stopped dead in his tracks. He then looked down at his phone and panicked.

"Jeremie, what the hell do I do?" asked Odd.

"Throw your phone!" said Jeremie.

Odd then thew his phone into the river but realized that he can no longer move.

_Oh no! What do I do? It's too late... _

"Someone please help!" yelled Odd.

((((((((((((((

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita started sprinting towards the tower.

"I hate the mountain sector, this is Odd's territory..." moaned Ulrich.

"Yeah it is a great place to climb..." agreed Yumi.

"Don't worry," said Jeremie, "Odd should be here any moment."

In fact Odd would not be making it there, but someone else will be.

_Ahh, the elevator doors are opening. Odd must be there._

"Hey Odd he- Isabella? But how... how did you get here?" asked Jeremie.

"I followed you to the train station. Odd fed me a bogus lie and he head off in the other direction. I then ran around the library to cut him off but I saw you four heading off down the road. I thought that Odd was headed that way so I followed you here." replied Isabella.

"Well I guess I need to explain to you what this place is huh?" said Jeremie.

"I'm surprised you would even bother. Aren't you going to do a return to the past and go back in time?" smirked Isabella.

"Wha- alright who told you? Was it Aelita? Or Odd?" asked Jeremie.

"Nobody told me" replied Isabella.

"I highly doubt that" doubted Jeremie.

"Oh yeah, alright. My fathers war droids attacked and I drove a motorcycle while Odd shot them from the back, I had to save Jamie. I stuck her in a tree and ran for it. Then there was that return to the past at the beginning of the summer." said Isabella.

"Anybody could have told you that" said Jeremie.

"Fine, doubt me. Whatever now how is everyone doing on Lyoko?"

"Oh No! I forgot about them!" exclaimed Jeremie, " Are you all okay?"

"Thank you for finally checking up on us Jeremie. We are just having a ball with XANA's welcoming committee" said Ulrich.

"Look out, reinforcements are coming. Two crabs are coming."

"Great, it is not like we have enough to deal with. As you can see, we already have 6 blocks bugging us" said Yumi as she sliced through a block.

Before Yumi could react she was then shot by the coming crabs, devirtualizing her.

"Yumi!" yelled Aelita as she two energy fields taking out two more blocks.

(((((((((((((

"Looks like they need some help in Lyoko, maybe I should go?" asked Isabella.

"No way, we already have had too many problems with this" said Jeremie.

"I'm not William" said Isabella.

"How do you even know about him?" said Jeremie.

"I have done my research. Trust me, I have been to Lyoko before." said Isabella.

"Then how did you not know how to get to this place, why did you have to follow us?" demanded Jeremie.

"Because there is more than one supercomputer!" said Isabella.

Jeremie just ignored Isabella and continued with his work.

"Jeremie? I am getting destroyed down here! Where the hell is Odd?"

"I don't know, I will send Isabella to find him" said Jeremie.

"No, send me" said Yumi, "I am unable to help you here, send Isabella if Ulrich gets devirtualized"

"Yumi, I would have thought that you out of all of us would be against that" said Jeremie.

"Yeah well, people are dying right now. We have got to save them" said Yumi as she rushed into the elevator.

(((((((((((

Odd, was confused. It is only up to his knees. He saw people sinking a lot faster than he was but it was taking him a long time to sink into the ground. As his screams went unheard he was unable to get free. As Yumi exited the the factory she looked around and noticed that there was someone screaming not too far off. As she crossed the bridge, she continued looking but was unable to see anyone but the cries for help got louder. As she made it to the other side she looked and finally saw Odd now sunk down to his thighs. Panicking, Yumi ran over and was going to pull him out.

But Odd called out, "Yumi stop! I don't want you to get sucked in too!"

"Odd, get rid of your phone!" said Yumi.

"I did but it still sucked me in. It is going incredibly slow though, maybe they can deactivate the tower." said Odd.

"Alright, I will grab a stick but first tell me this: did you tell Isabella about Lyoko?" asked Yumi.

"No, why would I do that?" said Odd.

"She is here" answered Yumi.

"But, how? Did she follow you?" asked Odd

"Apparently" answered Yumi.

(((((((((((((((

On Lyoko, Ulrich and Aelita were getting decimated. Even though the blocks and crabs were gone, two hornet squadrons were headed to them and 3 blocks were surrounding them. Ulrich blocked the lasers shot towards him and behind him but the hornets were able to shoot him down.

"AELITA! RUN!" yelled Ulrich as he was being devirtualized.

Aelita quickly shot an energy field at the block behind her and ran away from the tower.

"Looks like you need help, Jeremie" taunted Isabella as she leaned over his chair

"Fine, go. Hopefully you can distract them while Aelita gets passed you." said Jeremie.

Isabella ran to the elevator and pressed the button. As she made it to the scanner room, Ulrich glared at her.

"Don't screw up, just be a meat shield for her, you have no idea how to fight there" said Ulrich.

"Why can't you all just trust me more huh?" said Isabella happily.

Isabella entered the scanner and waved at Ulrich, "Goodbye" she said.

"Transfer Isabella,

Scanner Isabella,

Virtualization!"

As Isabella materialized on Lyoko Jeremie told Aelita to get ready to run behind Isabella. Once she landed though, Aelita gasped, "Jeremie, it is Glade!"

"What are you talking about that's Isabella!" said Jeremie.

"Then, Isabella is Glade..." said Aelita.

(((((((((((((((((

"Grab this stick Odd!" cried Yumi as she saw that he is down to his chest. Odd grabbed the sick but no matter how much Yumi pulled, Odd would not come out any further.

"Yumi, it is too late for me" said Odd in defeat as the process sped up.

"No Odd!" cried Yumi.

((((((((((((((((((((

The battle was already over. With the help of Isabella, aka Glade, Aelita was able to clear a path for her to get to the tower. Aelita did not waste anytime and she rushed in.

((((((((((((((((((((

"Odd! Hold on just a little longer!" screamed Yumi as all that was visible of odd was his head.

(((((((((((((((((((((

Aelita entered the circle and was raised to the second floor.

((((((((((((((((((((((

The look on Odds face was full of fear, sadness, and regret. No one would remember him besides his friends and he would probably cease to exist as well. He then realized that he only had a few seconds left to see and that he could no longer breath. He looked at Yumi standing a couple feet away crying. He then started crying too.

(((((((((((((((((((((((

Aelita put her hand on the screen

(((((((((((((((((((((((

Odd was now fully submerged and Yumi screamed in pain. So loud that even Ulrich and Jeremie were able to here and they immediately knew what happened

(((((((((((((((((((((((

Aelita

Code Lyoko.

The familiar data was erased from the tower.

"Tower deactivated"

Jeremie quickly put in the coordinates and screamed "RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((

A knock on the door.

Jeremie answered it and smiled at the three girls, Yumi, Aelita, and Isabella.

"Is Odd okay?" asked Yumi.

"See for yourself," replied Jeremie and he stood out of the way. Odd was sitting at the table and he smiled at the three girls.

"I'm okay, just lost a few braincells from the lack of oxygen but besides that, Ill be fine" said Odd.

"Really, you still have braincells to lose?" said Ulrich.

"Shut it," said Odd.

The six friends laughed and spent the day together skipping their classes to just savor the moment. And also to ask Isabella a few questions.

End of Chapter 3

Okay so Chapter four may be a little short but it is just going to be Isabella's explanation. Remember to send me reviews so I can tweak my story if necessary. Also, I read through the story and tried my best to tie up the ends (that are supposed to be tied up) and also if you see any mistakes (false data, misspelling, or just plain grammar fail) just tell me.


End file.
